SpongeBob BikerPants
by genesis 48
Summary: After many years of failing Mrs. Puff's boating tests, SpongeBob calls it quits and decides to try for a motorcycle license instead. He soon realizes he is much better driving on two wheels instead of four! Disclaimer: SpongeBob does not belong to me.


It was another peaceful and beautiful afternoon in Bikini Bottom. Except, the problem was, SpongeBob did not feel good at all. He had just failed another one of Mrs. Puff's boating tests and all his failures were starting to really get to him. "Oh, barnacles! How am I supposed to get around town besides walking if I don't have a driver's license," SpongeBob asked himself. Suddenly, SpongeBob heard a weird noise coming from behind him. He turned and saw a buffed fish riding a bicycle with an engine on it! SpongeBob immediately recognized the rider. It was Rege, the bouncer at the Salty Spittoon. But SpongeBob had never seen a bike like that before! He thought to himself, "I always was better at riding a regular bike than driving a boat. Maybe Rege can show me how to ride a motorcycle!"

He went to the Salty Spittoon where, sure enough, he found Rege. SpongeBob walked up to Rege and started to say something, but Rege cut in and said, "Whoa! SpongeBob, are you sure you want to go in here again? I mean, remember what happened the last time you came here?" "Rege, listen to me," SpongeBob said. "I just failed another boating test. When I saw you go by on your motorcycle, it got me thinking that I have always been better at riding bikes than driving boats. So, I was hoping, that if it wasn't too much trouble, could you possibly teach me how to ride a motorcycle?" Rege said, "You really want me to teach you how to ride a motorcycle?" "Yeah! They look so awesome," SpongeBob answered. "Well, I guess I could," Rege said. "But there's really nothing to it, kid. Just balance yourself and use the same rules of driving a boat. In fact, I was just about to take my mid-afternoon break. Why don't I take you to the Bikini Bottom Biker Shop? We can find you a bike and all the gear you'll need to ride in safety and style." SpongeBob was struggling to keep a straight face. He finally said, "That would be terrific, Rege!" "Excellent! Let's rock and roll!" Rege gave SpongeBob a helmet to wear, and the two rode to the bike shop.

"Here we are," Rege announced. SpongeBob looked through the doors and said, "Uh, Rege I think this place is closed." "Well that's because I work here, kid. I just haven't opened the shop yet." Rege took his keys, unlocked the doors, went inside and turned on the lights. SpongeBob began looking around at all the motorcycles. There were Harley-Davidson styles, bikes with side cars, and ones that were really long like Rege's. Finally, SpongeBob found a bike he really loved. It was a red colored chopper bike with purple-painted flames on the sides, and big, chrome, dual exhausts and wheels. SpongeBob reached up and felt the handlebars; they seemed to perfectly fit his hands! He hopped up into the brown, leather seat. "I've gotten a lot of interest in that bike," Rege said behind SpongeBob. "I love it," SpongeBob answered. "How much is it?" "Well, since you really love motorcycles, and you are the first customer of the day, I think I can cut you a deal," Rege said. "I'll take it, then!" "Good. I'll go make out the necessary paperwork. By the way, all that gear on the back of the seat goes with the bike." SpongeBob found a pair of riding jeans, boots, gloves and a helmet in the pack. He went the changing rooms and changed into his new clothes. He then filled out all the papers, and then wheeled the bike outside. Rege gave him a small card and said, "Here's your motorcycle license, SpongeBob." SB looked at the card with a smile and tucked it in his back pocket. "Thanks for everything, Rege." SpongeBob pulled on his helmet, ignited the engine, and slowly pulled onto the road.

As SpongeBob rode down the road to his house, he felt a feeling of freedom surge through his body. He never thought riding like this would be so easy and fun! Suddenly, SpongeBob thought, "I should go show all my friends my new bike. I'll bet they're all at the Krusty Krab." SpongeBob turned around and headed to the Krusty Krab. When he arrived, he took off his helmet and went inside. He saw every one of his closest friends. Squidward was manning the register, Sandy was sitting with Patrick eating a late lunch, and even Mrs. Puff was there, too. "Mr. Krabs must be in his office," SpongeBob thought, not seeing his boss in plain sight. As SpongeBob approached the register, Squidward saw him and said, "SpongeBob, how can I enjoy your day off if you come to work anyway?" SpongeBob laughed and said, "Squid, I came to show you, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Mrs. Puff something special!" "What's that SpongeBob?" SB turned to see Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Sandy, and Mrs. Puff standing behind him. "The surprise is outside." SpongeBob lead his friends out and showed them his bike. He then began telling them how his day went, and he got the bike and all the gear. By the time SpongeBob had finished talking about his grand day, everyone, even Squidward and especially Mrs. Puff were happy for him. "Hey SpongeBob," Patrick asked. "Do you think you could help get us chopper bikes, too?" "Sure, pal," SpongeBob said. "We'll do it tomorrow." And with that, SpongeBob hopped on his bike, pulled his helmet, ignited the engine, and tore down the street back home. He still had to tell Gary about his exciting day!


End file.
